


Make a Present of Yourself

by whaleandjanuary



Series: no one can say no to a cute ginger witch [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleandjanuary/pseuds/whaleandjanuary
Summary: At long last, the war is over, and rebuilding must begin. Annette, Sylvain, and Felix will be separated for months while they attend to affairs in their own territories. But before they leave Enbarr, Felix and Sylvain want to take the opportunity to "thank" Annette properly for setting them up.This is a follow-up to "The Boy I Keep Locked in my Heart."
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: no one can say no to a cute ginger witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787362
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Make a Present of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that they're both just smut, this fic does reference events of the previous fic (The Boy I Keep Locked in my Heart) a bunch. I think you can figure out the references from context. 
> 
> Series title from a comment that the kinkmeme OP left on the first fic. 
> 
> There are a few things where I wasn't sure if they rose to the level of a top-level tag, but:
> 
>   * There's discussion of BDSM but only in a dirty-talk sense; nothing actually happens. (Alas?)
>   * There's discussion of orgasm denial and some goofy roleplaying. 
>   * There is "telling someone what to do in bed" and I couldn't tell if was the sort of thing where I should have tagged "dom/sub undertones" or not.
>   * I think "boot worship" means something else but there's a horny speech about Felix's boots.
>   * There's also porn logic with respect to "you probably would have needed to talk more about this" but ... maybe that goes without saying in smut. 
> 


Annette bounced excitedly down a hallway in the Imperial Palace in Enbarr. Former Imperial Palace, maybe. His highness had mused about making it a museum of Adrestian history, but there was no rush to make that sort of decision. In the two weeks since the war's end, it had mostly been used as a guest house and a place for the prince to conduct what Sylvain had referred to as "initial diplomatic reassurances that Dimitri isn't going to kill everyone."

She reached the rooms Felix and Sylvain had been staying in. She knocked, which was probably silly since she'd left the meal _before_ them. The door turned out to be unlocked anyway, so she went inside to drop off her clothes and toiletries and explore a bit. 

It was similar to what she'd seen of the other chambers for noble guests. It had the same general pieces as the room she'd been sharing with Mercie till she made _other arrangements_. There was a large bed (large enough to accommodate three, at least), a desk and chair, and various places to hang clothes or store other possessions. The washroom had running water and a tub that was more like a small pool. There was a seating area with a couch and some armchairs arranged around a fireplace that they would definitely not be using. The end of summer was fast approaching but it was still hot at night here. 

Annette had finished putting her things away and was looking out one of the windows when Felix and Sylvain came in. 

"You found it. Hello," said Felix. 

Sylvain waved. Then he silently strode across the room, opened the doors to the washroom and clothes closet, looked under the bed, and started opening drawers. 

"No one is in here, Sylvain," said Felix. "That was a one-time thing." 

"I can't be _lieve_ you left him in there the whole time, Annette." Sylvain looked behind a standing mirror. "We could have had a threesome _right then_." 

Annette scoffed. "I don't think that's how it would have gone. You think there wouldn't have been any sort of mood-killing weirdness when I dumped Felix out of my closet?"

Sylvain stopped searching, apparently satisfied that this was neither an assassination attempt nor a secret foursome. "I don't know. Would that really have been more weird then us having sex while loudly fantasizing about having sex with Felix instead?" 

"Stop talking, please," said Felix, head in hands. 

"Hey, Felix," said Sylvain, hitting him on the shoulder. "Help me drag that sofa up here by the bed. Then we don't have to go all the way across the room if we want to use it." 

Annette hopped up on the bed. "How do - um - how are we doing this, anyway? Three people feels like it adds a logistics layer. Sylvain, you've probably done this a bunch?" 

"Annette, don't get hung up on - _oof_ \- plans. Be spontaneous - I know, I know. That isn't your strong suit. Look, rule number - _urgh!_ there! ok. - rule number 1 is 'Don't kill anyone' and rule number 2 is 'Try to make everyone have fun' and that's it." 

"We wanted to let you decide, anyway." said Felix. 

"Me?" squeaked Annette.

"Yes. You're the one who ... without you we ... are you really going to make me say it?" Felix looked at the floor. 

"Say what? That I got you together faster than you would have yourselves?" 

Felix nodded. "...Yes." 

Sylvain sat on the now-repositioned sofa. "Felix is leaving out the bit where it might have been years of oblivious pining while insisting the other wasn't interested. I don't know how to properly thank you, but to start with, we're here at your service tonight." 

Annette's eyes widened. "Wow. I ... was a little surprised when you invited me. I thought you two would want to spend your last night together in Enbarr, uh, together." Sylvain would be staying behind for at least a few months to help with rebuilding, and to hopefully forestall the inevitable rebellions with diplomacy. Annette was taking her father back to Dominic territory _or else_. Felix was off to figure out the situation in the Fraldarius lands, and then was presumably going to Fhirdiad. It would be months before they were all in the same place again. 

"We _are_ together," shrugged Felix. "But ..." He took a deep breath, and looked directly at Annette. "This is for you. What do you want?" 

"Okay, hm. Give me a minute." Annette stared at the ceiling and thought. "I have a proposal. Let me know if it sounds fun." She put a hand on her chest. "I am not going to lift a finger. You will do what I say. I'd like to have you two entertain me with each other for a bit, and then come over here so I can ride you." 

"At the same time?" Felix asked. 

Annette gave him a confused look. "No. What? How would that even work?" Sylvain stared off into the distance, like he was considering _logistics_. 

"Ok. We can do that." 

"One other thing." Annette blushed and looked away from them as she said, "I want you to ask me for permission to come." 

Felix rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just this once." Annette had learned that "Just this once" was Felix's typical code for "I refuse to acknowledge how hot this is." 

"Ooooh. What are you going to do if I can't hold on?" Sylvain raised his eyebrows and gave an exaggerated wink. 

Annette was nonplussed. "I guess ... judge you a little?" 

"Oh." Sylvain frowned. 

Felix rolled his eyes again. "He _wants_ you to punish him. Sylvain, I will put you over my knee _later_." 

Sylvain put a hand behind his neck and laughed nervously. "Ah heh heh uh ... sorry." 

Annette made the sort of face one might typically associate with meeting a new puppy. "Don't be embarrassed! I'm sure Felix and I could think of something suitable! I guess - oh. Sylvain, how many rounds are you good for, anyway?" 

"Uh, what?" 

"He's going to fall asleep the second he has an orgasm," said Felix. 

"No I won't!" Sylvain considered. "Possibly two but I wouldn't need it to be happy?" 

Annette nodded. "Ok. Because Felix is usually good for two. Possibly three if we go long enough." 

Sylvain looked at Felix. "Now who's insatiable?" 

"I. said. that. _once._ " 

"All right! All right!" Annette clapped her hands. "Moving on. Oh, um, and - this is supposed to be fun? So please let me know if something isn't doing it for you?" 

Felix flicked a hand. "We _know._ Let's stop talking. What are we doing?" 

Hm. She leaned forward and put her chin on her folded hands. "Well, thank you for the lovely present. Sylvain?" 

"Yes?" he asked. 

She nodded at Felix. " _Unwrap_ him."

Felix made a face and his shoulders immediately went up slightly, but he tried to relax as Sylvain walked behind him. Not even Felix was wearing his full Faerghus dress here in the heat of the Adrestian summer, but he still had three layers on. Sylvain reached around his waist to unbuckle the sword belt. 

"I can undress myself," Felix said. 

"Sure," said Annette, "but Sylvain can make this look _good._ " 

Sylvain chuckled and pressed a kiss to Felix's ear. He gently put the belt down (though Felix still winced at the slight thump against the carpet.) Sylvain slid his hands up to the clasps on Felix's coat. Annette watched, rapt. For a moment, the only sounds were slight clinking and Sylvain softly cursing as he fumbled. 

"Are you sure he can make this look good?" Felix raised an eyebrow as Sylvain gave up and came around to the front where he could see. 

"Felix!" Annette shook her head. "I don't understand why you're treating this like some indignity instead of enjoying, I don't know, _being served_." 

Felix considered this for a moment. Then there was a slight shift to his face and he snapped his fingers and glared at Sylvain. "You. Be careful. This fabric alone costs more than you do." 

Sylvain chuckled quietly, then said "I'm sorry, my lord." He slipped the coat off of Felix's shoulders, folded it, and put it down. Then he held out both of his hands and inclined his head towards Felix's wrist. Felix sighed dramatically and held out his hand so Sylvain could undo the buttons on his cuff. "Wouldn't want anything happening to Your Grace's clothing." 

With the release of each button, Sylvain pressed a slow kiss to the inside of Felix's wrist. Felix's eyes closed and he made a tiny contented humming noise. Sylvain finished opening the left sleeve and slid around behind Felix to work on the right one. He murmured something affectionate into Felix's wrist and that popped Felix's eyes open. "No wait - why are you kissing me if - what kind of a servant touches his employer this way?" 

"Oh, but Duke Fraldarius," said Sylvain, pausing in neither affection nor undoing, "Why would you hire the most expensive courtesan in all Fódlan if you were only going to use him as a glorified laundry man?" Sylvain slipped off Felix's quilted jacket as Felix sputtered. Annette stifled a giggle. 

"Why would -" Felix cast around the room, obviously looking for something to keep up his part of the dialogue. He briefly locked eyes with Annette, who nodded her head rapidly and grinned. She gave him a thumbs up. He opened his mouth, then closed it and started to blush. He spoke again, returning to his attempt at a Serious Noble Voice: "You are here as a present to _my lady_ with instructions to follow her orders. Strange, but I don't recall any words from her about you kissing me." 

Sylvain was behind Felix again (Annette belatedly realized he kept doing it so she could see them both), his hands under Felix's turtleneck slowly dragging the fabric up. "Hm..." Sylvain's hands moved higher and he must have reached Felix's nipples from the way he inhaled sharply. "My lady, would you prefer I deliver His Grace to you cold and annoying -" there was a motion, partially hidden under the shirt, but Felix gasped, "- or warm and wanting?" 

Annette bounced slightly on the bed. "The latter, please." 

Sylvain freed a hand and pulled down the neck of Felix's sweater. He started pressing kisses (and perhaps the occasional bite) into Felix's neck. Felix tilted his head to give Sylvain more room to work, but also tried to glare at Annette.

"Annette, let me kill him. I will take you to a shop and buy you literally every sweet if you let me kill him." 

Annette rolled her eyes. "Sylvain, you seem to be getting 'warm and annoying' out of Duke Fraldarius." 

Sylvain cut off Felix's likely protest with another pinch to a nipple. "I know, I know." He nipped Felix's ear, brushed his thumb down the curve of Felix's jaw. "I don't think I'm getting my usual tip for exceptional service tonight." He abruptly leaned back and pulled Felix's turtleneck off. 

"You'll wrinkle the fabric," Felix said, weak and somewhat muffled as the shirt went over his head. 

"Hm." Sylvain palmed the front of Felix's trousers. "My lord, I think _you_ will wrinkle the fabric better than I can." 

"Two shops, Annette." Did Felix know he was rocking into Sylvain's palm? "Two shops' worth of sweets." Sylvain placed his other hand at Felix's hip and pulled them together. 

"Duke Fraldarius?" said Annette. Now Felix was grinding back against Sylvain, but he looked at her. 

"Duke Fraldarius, shut the fuck up." 

This earned Annette both a murderous look and the slow spread of a flush across Felix's face (and a grin from Sylvain). But he was silent except for his breathing. Sylvain, for his part, let Felix rut for a minute before bothering him again. 

"Your Grace," he said, "Perhaps you should sit so I can remove your boots?" Felix made a sort of 'hmph' noise and reluctantly peeled himself off of Sylvain. He sprawled onto the sofa, one leg down on the floor and his arm over his eyes. 

"Actually, Sylvain," said Annette, "Why don't you take your clothes off?" Felix let out _another_ 'hmph' but didn't move. Sylvain nodded, and stripped with relatively little fuss; Felix was the show here. 

Annette also took the opportunity to undress - or tried to. "Oof. Darn it. Sylvain can you - can you come over here? I'm stuck." She had the dress pulled half over her head and one arm stuck straight up. "I thought I could get this off without undoing any of the buttons in the back." She heard Felix sit up, but he stayed quiet. 

There were footsteps followed by Sylvain gently taking her wrist. "Oh _no_ , my lady. Yes, I will rescue you. Oh, I see. So _very many_ buttons for such a simple dress. Let. me. help." He gave Annette the same one-kiss-per-button treatment, going far lower down her back than she needed to get the dress off. Once he'd completely undone them all, he slipped it off, then gently removed her underthings. There was more kissing than one might strictly need for the task, but Annette was decidedly not complaining. 

"Thank you, Sylvain. You can go back to - _hey!_ " Felix had returned to his splayed-out position on the couch, but was now naked. 

Annette said "Felix!" followed by: "Your boots!" 

Sylvain ran a hand back and forth through his hair, agitated. "The boots were the whole point of this!" 

"I ..." Felix suddenly looked uncertain. "We were getting undressed. Why do the boots matter?" 

Annette and Sylvain made identical exasperated noises and shared a Look. 

Annette curled her fingers into claws and held them out like she was about to strangle him. "Felix, the boots hug your legs. They accentuate them. They _cling_ to you like a second skin. They frame your entire lower half. With your coat off, they say, 'Here is my dick. Isn't it lovely? Don't you want it?' From the back, they say, 'Here is my ass. Don't you want to slap it? It probably makes a beautiful sound.' When you get close to the boots, you want to drag them off _with your teeth_. You want to peel them off like you're peeling an orange and then _devour_ the man within!" 

Felix's unfortunate nakedness had one silver lining, which was the reminder that he really did get a full-body blush when embarrassed. He swallowed, heavily. He opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying anything. 

Sylvain fanned himself. "Whoo. Amazing, Annette. Er, now what?" 

Annette sat back on the bed and drummed her fingers on her thighs. "Oh, I know! He can keep the actual boots off, but Sylvain - go put the gaiters back on him." 

Sylvain grinned, but quickly composed his face. "Ah, of course, my lady. Very clever." He fetched the gaiters and knelt on the floor in front of Felix. "Your Grace, you seem to have dropped these. Allow me to help you." Sylvain had possibly lost the thread of whatever character he was playing, but it was cute nonetheless. He took Felix's ankle and massaged it for a moment before starting to pull the material over his foot. 

Sylvain was slow, in a way that Felix wouldn't have been. He was deliberate in how he dragged the leather over Felix's knee and up his thigh. He kissed the top of Felix's foot as he buttoned the gaiter under his arch. He ran his hands up and down Felix's leg to smooth everything out, and buckled the top with a satisfied hum. Felix stared at Sylvain, and it was clear from both his face and - and other parts - that he was enraptured by this. Annette had forgotten how to breathe. 

By the time the second gaiter was fully on, Annette had forgotten who she was. 

Sylvain rubbed his thumbs into the insides of Felix's thighs just above where the leather stopped. Felix had closed his eyes and was making tiny whining noises he probably wasn't aware of. Sylvain looked at Annette, and asked, "Well?" 

Annette blinked a few times as the gears controlling her brain started spinning again. "Uh, oh. Oh."

"Shall we join you on the bed?" 

"Yes? No, _wait_." She shouldn't pass this opportunity up. When would she get another chance to see _that_ from this angle? "Would you, um -" Ugh, why was she having trouble with embarrassment _now?_ Breathe. Just breathe. "- would you be willing to blow him?" 

Felix's eyes snapped open and he squirmed as though trying to turn away. Sylvain held his thighs firm, though. "Willing? My lady, I am here to serve, and I am excellent at this kind of service." 

Sylvain put his hands behind Felix and pulled him to the edge of the couch. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Felix's cock, then opened his mouth and smoothly pushed forward until he'd taken the entire length. Annette's mouth parted with shock at how effortless it seemed. Felix gently collapsed backwards. He exhaled softly. 

"Annette ... this was supposed to be about you ..." 

Annette absently ran her fingertips along her bottom lip. "Don't worry. I'm getting what I want." 

She tried to burn the imagery into her memory. Sylvain's throat as he swallowed. The way his cheeks hollowed out. The molten look as he turned just a little bit to make eye contact with Annette, though she couldn't tell if he was trying to say "Don't you wish you were here?" or "Don't you wish I was doing this to you?" Felix's chest rising and falling. The look of relaxed pleasure on his face, such a contrast to the half-frown he wore in daily life. 

Annette moved one hand to a breast and the other between her legs. She was going to die if she didn't get touched, and she couldn't interrupt this. 

Sylvain bobbed his head up and down and Felix made and bit back a collection of little sounds. He pat Sylvain's head, then grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. Sylvain moaned at that. (Annette moaned too.) Sylvain ran a hand down and then back up Felix's leather-clad leg. He teased Felix's balls while Felix groaned. 

Annette softly whispered "Oh Goddess oh fuck" as Sylvain pulled back to take a breath and she saw the shine on Felix's dick, the small string of saliva connecting to Sylvain's lips for a moment before it broke. 

"Hey. You said you weren't going to lift a finger. You've got your whole hand inside yourself." Felix was looking at her. Annette snapped out of her reverie and looked down, because apparently now she'd forgotten she had hands. 

It was only two fingers. It wasn't her whole hand. It - "Technically I'm not lifting?" she said, sheepishly. 

Felix turned his body to face her more directly. He put one foot up on the couch and rested an arm on his knee. It was a sight. "I think if you want to be touched you should get one of us to do it. Isn't that what you said?" 

Annette reluctantly withdrew her hands and put them at her sides. "Yes, you're right." She paused. "Sylvain, take a break. Felix, come here and put your mouth on me." 

Felix blinked a few times, then frowned and stood. Sylvain fell back from kneeling into a sitting position and laughed. "What did you _think_ was going to happen when you said that?!" 

"I..." Felix folded his arms. "She said -" and then, more quietly, "- she said riding. Shut up." 

Annette moved to the edge of the bed, put her hands on Felix's cheeks, and brought him in for a kiss. "And we'll still do that, but I haven't had any orgasms yet."

"Neither have -" he started, but he seemed to lose interest in his own argument. 

Felix didn't get in the bed; he stood at the edge. He placed both of his hands under Annette's thighs and lifted, dumping her onto her back with an "eep!" Then he slid down her legs and pressed until he'd essentially folded her in half. She panted and stared at him. He started roughly kissing her thighs. 

Sylvain climbed into the bed next to Annette. "I see I'm the only one here who doesn't convert into a convenient smaller size." 

"Well," Annette gasped. "To be fair I'm already a convenient small siIiiiIii-" Felix put his mouth directly over her clit and _sucked_ , and Annette failed to finish her sentence. 

After his initial perfectly-tolerable performance in Fhirdiad, Felix's competitive nature had gotten the better of him. There had been several nights of not-enough-sleep while he _practiced_. ("Felix, I've come like six times I'm not going to be able to walk tomorr - _oh!_ Lower, a little - ah! ahaaahaaa _aaahah!_ ") 

The end result of this was that Felix knew how to endlessly tease, how to bring pleasure via slow buildup, and how to get her off in the most precise and direct way possible. He was absolutely going for the third. She put a hand over her mouth so she could scream into it. 

"Well," said Sylvain. He brushed his knuckles over her breast and she cried out as he touched her nipple. It was a light touch but coupled with the way Felix circled her clit with his tongue it was already so much.

"Sssh. Relax," said Sylvain. He placed a hand between her breasts and held her to the bed as she started to thrash. 

" _nngh!_ Felix, please - let me - _unh!_ \- _Felix!_ " He relented for a moment, long enough for her to lower her legs so her knees were over his shoulders. He nipped at her thigh. She shuddered. Her breath caught as he pressed his tongue flat against her and dragged it along the length of her folds. Goddess. He was driving her towards an orgasm she wasn't emotionally ready to have.

Sylvain leaned over her and kissed her, open-mouthed and messy. Sylvain's tongue was everywhere; he wasn't gentle but it felt amazing. He pulled back to say something but she threw an arm around his neck and dragged him back down to her.

Felix continued his focused ministrations and she couldn't - she wasn't going to be able to hold on. She trembled, and Felix's mouth was some inexorable force. Sylvain kissed down to her neck and started sucking; he was probably leaving a mark but she was too busy _feeling_ to complain. She grabbed Sylvain's hair in her fist and screamed through her orgasm. 

Felix let go of her clit right before she begged him to stop, free her, she was too sensitive. He knew. Instead he pushed his tongue as far inside of her as he could and kept licking. It was just on the edge of too much. She didn't dare tell him to stop. Felix scratched his nails down her thighs. It was the sort of thing that should hurt, but she just wanted him to do it again. She moaned, brokenly. 

"Hey, Felix. A word?" said Sylvain. Felix pulled away and Annette struggled to catch her breath. She started to say something (although even she wasn't sure what). She'd only made it as far as "Uh-" when Felix replaced his tongue with his fingers and started _rubbing_ and she lapsed back into helpless moaning. Sylvain was saying something quiet to Felix. There was some conversation she couldn't focus on, but Felix withdrew his hand and went ... somewhere? She was too full of sensations. She couldn't even tell if she was upset he'd left. 

Sylvain brushed her hair out of her face. All three of them were sweaty but Annette especially. Sylvain put a hand on her cheek. "Ready for me, now?"

What? Oh, neither Felix nor Sylvain had gotten off yet. (Unless they secretly had and at this point she wouldn't stop them.) She nodded up at Sylvain.

"Ok, come here," he said. He lifted her up and half-carried her up the bed. "Come put your hands on the headboard so you have something to lean against." He gently maneuvered her into a kneeling position facing the wall.

"There's no room for you. How...?" Sylvain laughed quietly and lifted Annette again so he could position himself underneath her. "Aah no I'm going to squish you how are you going to breathe?!"

Sylvain laughed louder, put his hands on her waist, and picked her up with surprisingly little effort for his positioning. "Annette, you weigh nothing. If I need air I can move you. I know you're always doing a million things at once and relaxing is hard, but I want you to _try_." He put her back down over his face and started softly licking at her while she squirmed.

"But I ... I'm supposed-" They were cheating. Why were they cheating?

"And you _will_ ," he said, breaking away for a moment. "But not yet. You're still too tense." He smirked and went back to his work. He was much more leisurely than Felix and ... it was sort of relaxing. It felt good, but she didn't have every muscle in her lower body tightened anymore. Sylvain hummed encouragement as he dragged his tongue along her skin and the sound was as good as the physical sensation.

Felix reappeared behind Annette - she heard a muffled "oof" from Sylvain as Felix climbed on top of him. He put his arms around Annette's waist and leaned into her ear. He spoke quietly.

"Sylvain reminded me that we _could_ both fuck you at once, if you'd like."

Annette froze. Annette's mind froze. Felix slid one hand around to her back, and down between her cheeks, to - oh dear.

"I know you're usually the one doing this, not receiving it, but ... do you want to show Sylvain how flexible you are?" He was touching her so gently. It was such a contrast to the way he was tonguefucking her earlier. And it felt - 

It wasn't that she hadn't done it before. She wouldn't have touched Felix without experiencing it herself, first. But anal sex has mostly just been ... weird? Not bad, just not particularly thrilling? 

Although now she was so turned on, and she wasn't the terrible overwound spring she normally was, and Sylvain still had his mouth on her. Her pussy was starting to suggest - _you know, maybe we don't need to stop at one orgasm for the night._ And the little circles Felix was making with his fingers actually felt _good_.

"We don't have to. But if you think you can handle it..." He was definitely setting it up as a _challenge_. Jerk. (Sexy jerk.) 

"You're still evil, Felix," she said, not really meaning it. "But yes." 

Sylvain made a pleased noise below her. "Hush, you." said Felix. "You have a job to do."

Felix took it slow. Slower than she'd seen him do on his own body. He'd gotten oil from somewhere and he used what felt like a ridiculous quantity of it. She leaned forward until her forehead was against the headboard and tried not to press down too hard on Sylvain.

Felix was spreading two fingers inside of her and she was reconsidering her earlier "not particularly thrilling" position when Sylvain struggled suddenly and pushed her back a bit. "Mmph! I need to move. I - ow - Felix is cutting off my air and my face hurts." 

With some maneuvering of both himself and Annette, Sylvain got into a sitting position with his back against the headboard. He wiped his face and groaned. 

"'m fine. Come here," he said to Annette's concerned expression. He pulled her in so that Annette was leaning against him. It felt nice. He was too darn warm and his chest hair tickled her nose a little, but he was so much softer than the wood of the headboard. She rested her fingertips against one of his scars. A wound she healed herself, she thought.

Sylvain slipped his hand down between them and worked two of his fingers into her pussy. _Oh._ Both of them having fingers inside of her was ... it was exciting in its newness. 

Felix continued. He spent a lot of time playing with her rim even as he pushed his fingers deeper. Sylvain coaxed another orgasm out of her, and she could _feel_ herself clench around Felix's fingers. She whined into Sylvain's chest.

"Please," she said suddenly, which - Annette didn't say "please" in bed. Other people said "please" to Annette. But - 

"That's my girl," said Felix. "I think you're ready." 

"...Ok," Annette said quietly. 

Felix took out his fingers. She heard him moving behind her. Then he had one hand on her hip and the head of his cock was against her ass. 

"Hey. Don't get all tense now." Sylvain tipped her chin up. He kissed her by way of distraction. She tried to focus on his lips, on the way his tongue felt as it moved against hers.

Felix worked the tip of his cock inside her and they rocked together as she gradually took him in. It felt so much bigger inside of her ass. It wasn't that it was larger than the spread of his fingers, but it was so much more solid. She moaned into Sylvain's mouth because it ... felt good. Great even. She broke the kiss and threw back her head. Possibly she was overeager - she pushed down on what turned out to be more than the last inch and let out a slightly pained gasp, eyes wide.

"Are you-" 

"I'm ok. Give me a minute." _Breathe._ She breathed. Felix kissed her between the shoulder blades. She nodded. She looked up at Sylvain and said, "Ok." 

Sylvain took and squeezed her hands briefly. Then he looked embarrassed. "Annette, humor me. Please reassure me that you cannot get pregnant."

She rolled her eyes. "When you get to the school of sorcery, that is literally the first spell the senior students teach the junior students behind the backs of the faculty."

He put up his hands. "Ok. Just checking." Felix muttered something under his breath. 

"Felix, can you lift her a bit?" Sylvain pumped his cock a few times to get himself back up to full hardness. "Ok." He paused, stared down, started to move forward - Annette realized that Sylvain was _nervous_ and her assumption that he had _done this before_ was apparently _faulty_. which meant this entire thing was _experimental_ which she would _never_ have agreed to -

Annette opened her mouth to start panicking as Sylvain smoothly thrust his cock inside of her. She blinked, transfixed. 

"I knew you could do it," Felix whispered in her ear. 

There was a minute of fumbling as Felix and Sylvain had to work out how to actually _move_. There were a lot of limbs to manage in a small space, and it would have been easy for one of them to slip out while the other moved. She could feel them both inside of her, stretching her, hitting every place that felt good. She felt them move independently, and then together as they determined a pace.

Annette ... probably couldn't move if she wanted to. Words like "speared" and "impaled" kept bubbling through her mind. Her arms were loose at her sides. Sylvain and Felix held her up. She wasn't driving this carriage; she was just riding in it. She was going to be thinking about how fucking intense this was for days. It was just so much. It was so much dick.

"You're doing great. You're so beautiful. You feel amazing," Sylvain babbled. She might have been babbling too. 

They fucked her, and she moaned. And she begged them for more, and Annette certainly was not someone who _begged_ but she was begging now. She was so full, but she pleaded with them for more, please, fill her, she needed them. She was definitely babbling. 

Felix panted into her neck and said, through ragged breaths, "Do you know what I'm going to do the next time we're all together? I'm going to tie you up and lock _you_ in a closet."

This wasn't normally Annette's thing but right now anything would be Annette's thing. And she could hear how much it was affecting _Felix_ to say it. "Go on," she forced out.

"I'm going ... I'm going to tie your hands behind your back ... so you can't touch yourself. Then ... " He was breathing so hard. He was fucking her as hard as he could for the position he was in. "... I'm going to tie your legs ... apart so you can't ... rub your thighs ... " 

"Oh? Then what?" she asked. Sylvain had his mouth open and was staring at Felix even as he kept fucking Annette. 

"I'll push ... Sylvain ... up against the door ... " - Sylvain made a surprisingly adorable whimpering sound at that - " and I will _take_ him ... while you have to ... listen in the dark. And if ... if you make a sound ... then I - _unh!_ \- then - then - _ah!_ " 

Even through the haze of stimulation, she had to stifle a laugh at Felix dirty-talking himself over the edge. He buried himself fully inside her and closed his arms around her tight enough to force the air from her lungs. Felix rocked his hips into her as he finished. Maybe she was imagining it but she thought she could _feel_ him spilling into her. It took him a long time to stop grinding against her, but eventually he dropped his head to her shoulder and loosened his grip. She gasped loudly, trying to catch her breath.

Sylvain saw that Felix was finished and picked up his own pace, long, firm movements now that he didn't have to try to work with Felix's tempo. Annette wouldn't have thought she was close to coming again, but perhaps she never really came down from the last time. She cried out as it ripped into her. It was pleasure, but wild, and she had no control over anything about her body anymore. She tried to speak but she truly could not form words right then.

Sylvain put a hand on her cheek. "That's it," he said. "We've got you." He wiped a spot of drool from the corner of her mouth. What was even happening? It didn't matter. She closed her eyes and moaned.

Sylvain fucked her through his own orgasm, with whispered encouragements and a quiet "yes." She shuddered when he finally pulled out of her. He stroked her hair.

Felix, clearly Done, collapsed sideways, taking Annette down with him. He said something profound, like "unh," or maybe "mmph." He ran his fingertips down her arm a few times. Then he pulled out of her with another sharp wordless noise and lay still.

Sylvain flopped down and put an arm around them both. He kissed the top of Annette's head. Annette could feel their spend leaking onto her thighs but it was too hard to move. For a few minutes the only noise was the sound of three people trying to return their breathing to normal.

"Felix," Annette said, weakly. "Please tell me you don't want to really go a second round right now." 

Felix groaned. "No. Fuck no. Let's go to sleep." 

Sylvain, who was inexplicably alert, patted Annette's cheek and looked at Annette and Felix fondly. "That was fun." He frowned suddenly. "Oh shit. I forgot to ask permission to come."

"I'll beat you later," Felix mumbled into Annette's neck. "Sleep now."

"You forgot too," said Annette, although she did not _actually_ care.

"Fine, you can beat us both later. We're sleeping now."

Sylvain wrestled himself into a sitting position with a couple of grunts. "We should clean up. This was ..." He gestured at the bed. "You two are going to wake up glued to each other." 

"Ack! Gross!" The image provided Annette with just enough adrenaline to scramble off the bed and ... immediately collapse onto the floor. "Ow! My legs, um, have stopped functioning. I'm going to need another minute." 

"'m asleep. Leave me alone," whined Felix. 

Sylvain shook his head. "I'll draw a bath."

He returned a few minutes later to help Annette into the washroom and then the tub. The water was at a temperature that should have been too hot for the weather. But Annette was already feeling sore in several places and she happily sunk in up to her chin. Sylvain kissed the top of her head again. "Thank you." 

"I should be thanking you," Annette murmured. 

"Well, maybe we're all happy," said Sylvain. He went back into the bedroom, and after some rustling sounds and indistinct complaining, he came back carrying a (fully naked) Felix. He lowered Felix into the bathtub as gently as possible and climbed in himself. Felix curled up around him. 

The tub was presumably built for two, but three was a bit much. Sylvain had his legs on Annette's lap. That was all right, though. It was kind of comforting. 

Annette sighed. "I'm supposed to get on a horse tomorrow. What was I thinking?" 

"We can heal you!" said Sylvain. He grinned, brightly. "Although we should wait till morning in case we do end up-" Felix interrupted him with a loud and obviously fake snore. 

Sylvain rubbed Felix's back and they soaked in the quiet for a while. Eventually Sylvain spoke again. "Annette, you have to write me letters about all the thrilling sex you get up to with Felix while I'm stuck in Enbarr." 

"What?!" said Felix, perking up and going straight into annoyance. 

Sylvain kissed his forehead and smoothed out his hair. "You can write me sexy letters, too. I just assume you won't." 

Felix glared. "I didn't tell _her_ about all the sex _we_ had!" 

"Well, that's a waste."

"You're ridiculous." 

"I'll tell you the important beats, Sylvain," Annette said, eyes half-closed. "Whatever I think you might be able to use later." 

"I hate you both," sighed Felix. 

"No, you don't," Sylvain and Annette both said. Felix sat up and stretched. Then he pulled Annette closer so she could lean against him. 

"Mmm," she said. "Anything I should practice with Felix, Sylvain? You know, for whenever you next get your hands on him?" 

Sylvain laughed. "Probably." He stared up at the ceiling. "Give me a few minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a long to-do list, but I'm hoping to eventually write a third (and final?) piece for this. If I get there, it'll be Felix and Annette dismantling Sylvain down to his component atoms.


End file.
